Best In Me
by Palutena
Summary: When Add is treated with hostility by the elgang, which member will take the stand to reach out to him, and accept him as part of the group? Add x Ara. Oneshot.


Ara and her team had been fighting in Velder for hours, and the sun was beginning to set. As a Yama Raja, the magic she was using took a toll on her physical stamina, and saying that she was exhausted was an understatement. They were in desperate combat with the Dark Nephilim, summoned by Chloe. At first the stakes were pretty even, but then her team began to tire out. Even when going through several health potions, they were still only half alive. The Dark Nephilim on the other hand, looked like it had only just gotten started. Elsword was acting brave, but she could tell that he was as tired as everyone else. She looked around at her team, Raven had a large slash mark on his chest, and Rena was tending to him. Eve's drones were malfunctioning from heat, and she had opened them up, prying apart their wires. Chung had a few bruises, and he was shooting at the monster from a shaded area. Elsword was slashing at the monster, serving as a distraction while Aisha charged up powerful magic to hurl at the abomination. She could tell that the knight and magician were exhausted, and they were quite roughed up. She knew what she had to do. It might've been reckless, but she didn't have many options at this point. She focused on her energy, and began to slowly levitate in the air, surrounded with energy. The large amount of power peaked the Nephilim's curiosity, as his head turned to Ara's direction. "Energy Cannon!" She yelled as she hurled a huge ball of energy at the Nephilim. It howled in pain and it's eyes flashed with murderous intent. It now had a huge burn on its side. The hybrid beast loomed on her, and Ara slumped to the ground, accepting her fate. She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the pain. She heard a loud roar, and the clang of metal. She didn't feel any pain, so she slowly began to open her eyes. What she saw shocked her. It was Add, the man who irritated her so much. He followed their team around, and had a creepy fascination with Eve. He had never shown any interest in her before, so why now? Add was blocking the attack with his dynamo. "What's wrong foxy, giving up so soon?" Add whispered mockingly. He then turned his gaze to the Nephilim. "Pathetic." He spat, glaring at the creature. His nasod armor formed around his body, and he began to pound at the monster's hide. The monster howled in agony, desperately trying to swat the lunatic psyker away. Finally one of the beast's attacks hit, and Ara looked in horror. Blood flew through the air, and Add slumped to his knees. "Tsk.." He grunted, clutching his bleeding chest. His outfit was torn, and the slash mark was very large. "Add…" Ara whispered in fear. The psyker slowly got up from the ground, shaking with effort. "Is that all you've got?" He growled before charging at the monster. His dynamos rotated around him, emanating purple energy. Huge pillars of psychic energy formed around him as he slammed into the monster. There was a huge explosion of psychic energy, and the monster roared, before finally hitting the ground. Add dropped to the floor as well, panting. Ara ran up to him immediately, the rest of the elgang following suite. The reactions were mixed. Some regarded him with gratefulness, like Rena and Chung. Other with suspicion, such as Elsword, Aisha, and Raven. Eve's face was emotionless as usual. Ara didn't know how she felt. "Why did you save us?" Elsword growled, suspicion apparent in his tone. Add rolled his eyes. "I didn't. It was pathetic just watching that monster toy with you all, I couldn't just stay still. "Well, thanks nonetheless." Rena said awkwardly. Raven didn't let him get off that easy. "What ulterior motives do you have? You couldn't have done this out of sheer good will. Raven's tone was just too cruel, especially for someone who had just saved him, so Ara's body acted out of instinct. She found her arms wrapped around the white haired heartthrob's body, and her head pressed to his chest. The group looked at the scene in shock, especially Add. "No matter what, he still did save us. And instead of being rude and condescending to someone who just helped us, we should be grateful! I don't know about you guys, but someone who helps people is a good person in my book!" Add's eyes widened, and a pink tint colored his cheeks at this close physical contact. Ara didn't mind the touch though, she had always been a hugger. Besides, it certainly helped that he had a nicely toned body that was so nice to lean on… Wait what was she thinking?! She broke the contact quickly with a flushed face. Thanks to her speech the others began to crowd around and thank Add in their own different ways. Be it a nod, or a vocal expression. As they were walking away, Ara felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a certain white haired man. "Hey Ara" He said glaring at her. "Heheh… Yes?" She said nervously, thinking maybe he sensed her perverted thoughts. "Thanks." Was the reply. She looked at him in surprise. He looked away while turning red again. "For seeing me differently from everyone else."

Okay that was a quick oneshot I felt like posting. R&R please! :D


End file.
